deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Monkey D. Luffy
Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Monkey D. Luffy is a What if? Death Battle made by Roymaster11 Description Vongola Vs The Straw Hats, but we have the big boys in the ring! Will Tsuna reduce Luffy to ashes or will Luffy Gomu Gomu Tsuna to death? Interlude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, have you ever watched those cutesy My Little Pony like animes? Where they sing and a bunch of shit? Wiz: Uh what? Wiz what kind of question is this of course I don't watch those! Boomstick: Well I was just asking since both of our fighters are anime characters.... Wiz: Oh right! Like Tsunayoshi Sawada the tenth Vongola Boss and No Good Tsuna Boomstick: And Luffy The leader of the straw hat pirates of One Piece. Wiz; I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, a Death Battle! Tsuna Wiz: Tsunayoshi Sawada a 14-year-old boy, also known as No-Good Tsuna was bullied and looked down on. Boomstick: But that all changed when he confronted a hitman baby! Wait what, how... the hell!? Wiz: Yes, meet Reborn an arcobaleno that told Tsuna about being the tenth Vongola boss, Tsuna didn't want to be the next boss so the solution? Boomstick: FUCKING SHOOT HIM! Holy shit he actually did what a savage. Wiz: Tsuna was then reborn into an underwear maniac and tried to confess to Kyoko. Boomstick: Only to be punched in the face by some dude, seriously, why is he so...... ugh whatever. Wiz: Reborn then told Tsuna to gather his guardians to become the tenth Vongola boss, as lots of obstacles gets in his way. Boomstick: But of course, he can't do it with his big guns! Wiz: Of course! Tsuna has acquired the Dying Will Flames. That being he has the Sky Flames the rarest of them all, as he is able to do many abilities with it. *X-Burner *XX-Burner *Condensed X-Burner *Hyper Intuition *Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edtion *Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised *X-Stream *Hyper X-Stream *Vongola Sky Lion *Modo Attacco *Modo Difesa *Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola *Leone di Cieli Version X *Version Vongola Gear *Minus State *Big Bang Axle *Burning Axle *X Cannon Boomstick: And he has the Hyper Deathperation Mode which he is in a more calm state. Wiz: Yes that is right Boomstick, Hyper Deathperation is a mode which Tsuna is in whenever he is in a battle as he is a tactical genius in this form. Boomstick: Being able to match the likes of, Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran and even Enma who can make Mini-Black Holes! Wiz: Tsuna has been able to do such feats as his X-Burner is so strong that it destroyed many layers of Dying Will Flame resistant walls, as Tsuna most likely produced a lot of heat to do that. Boomstick: And has also fought against a dude with a giant wrecking ball thingy in his earlier stages of the series. Wiz: Tsuna is strong indeed as he has his speed to back him up as Enma created a Mini Black Hole with no hope for Tsuna to escape. But fortunate for him he did. Boomstick: And defeated Mukuro the master of illusions and Byakuran. Wiz: Tsuna is incredibly versatile as he can manipulate gravity as strong as the sun, and freeze opponents with Zero Point Breakthrough. Boomstick: He also has a sense of his own flight himself. Wiz: Though he does have quite of weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah! In order to be in dying will mode, he needs to use the uh pill. Wow.... Wiz: But he is a force to be reckoned with... "X-Burner!" Monkey D. Luffy Wiz: The straw hat pirate leader, Luffy, but before he was the person he is.... Boomstick: As he had dreams when he ate the Gum Gum fruit, a devil fruit which gave Luffy superhuman abilities. Wiz: In his journey, Luffy had a small crew to a force to be reckoned with, as his crew now grew. Boomstick: Well damn, I wanna be a fucking pirate. Wiz: Well yeah, he also wants to be the king of the pirates. And find the One Piece. Boomstick: So, the king of the pirates is basically a Hokage but pirate? Wiz: Yeah sorta... Boomstick: Well with Luffy being Monkey D. Dragon's son, he has a lot going for him! *Gomu Gomu no Pistol *Gomu Gomu no Pistol *Gomu Gomu no Pistol Shot *Gomu Gomu no Rifle *Gomu Gomu no Gatling *Gomu Gomu no Storm *Gomu Gomu no Rain *Gomu Gomu no Lance *'Gear Second' *Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk *'Gear Third' *Hone Fusen *Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling *Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum *'Gear Fourth' *Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun *Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun *Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider *Gomu Gomu no Culverin *Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka *Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin Boomstick: And that is quite the list! Wiz: Yes, Luffy has four gears and those of which having new moves in each gear. Boomstick: Ok question, why does he name most of his moves beginning with Gomu Gomu? Wiz: Well, actually I have no idea.... Boomstick: Mhm.... Wiz: Anywho, at the beginning of the series he was able to dodge bullets, at the beginning! Remember that! Boomstick: And has tanked many of explosions and got up. Wiz: Luffy has also been shown to dodge lightning, Pacifista Lasers, and comparable to Zoro in terms of speed. Now while he may not look like it, he is pretty fast himself, and plowed through a wall of a large building to another casually. Boomstick: And that was Pre-Timeskip Luffy! Check out what this dude can do! Wiz: Dodging an overheat a flaming attack by Doflamingo, and calling Pacifista Lasers too slow. Boomstick: And he easily overpowered Doflamingo in Gear Fourth, and kept up with him who dodged meteors. Wiz: But as strong as he is, he has his flaws. Notable ones I guess.... he can't really swim in water... Boomstick: HAH! Wiz: He also does not think of a plan as he can be quite reckless. Boomstick: But with those said, he is a rubber badass. "Forgetting is li'ke a wound, the wound may heal but it has already left a scar." The Fight Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! 'The Fight' Tsuna and the guardians are now at an island without Reborn with them. "Where are we?" Gokudera said, Yamamoto then looked and saw a ship up ahead, "Hey, there's a ship right there!" Tsuna and Ryohei looked. "Pirates?". Yamamoto then observed the ship as it got closer as he then saw a green haired swordsman and a boy with a straw hat. "Boss, we must drop our guard, they may not be nice people!" Gokudera said as Tsuna nodded. With the ship getting closer, Luffy then saw Tsuna, "Hey, there is some kid there." Zoro and Sanji looked, "So, kids huh? Why are they here?" Luffy shrugged as Gokudera overheard them and threw a dynamite, "I'm not a kid!" it hits the ship as Zoro jumped up and took out his swords, "Okay then, lemme teach you something then!" he slashed at Gokudera... SHING! Yamamoto blocked the attack with his bat, "Sir, I will not let you hurt my friends, and if it is a fight we must engage, so be it." Zoro then looked and shook his head. "Humph, kids these days...." Yamamoto and Zoro then rushed at each other with swords clashing with each other. Ryohei then ran at Sanji and jabbed him who dodged and kicked Ryohei. "I guess I have no choice...." he then eats the pill going into Hyper Deathperation Mode as he then heard the following: GOMU GOMU NO Tsuna turned around... PISTOL! Tsuna was then sent to the other side of the island, "Boss!" Gokudera yelled out. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Luffy were at the other side of the island, as Tsuna got up. "Well, I guess I have to resort to violence..." Tsuna said as his flames grew bigger, "I'll defeat you with all I have then!" Tsuna then nodded, as Luffy then ran at Tsuna who then just stood there..... FIGHT! Luffy punched Tsuna who ducked and flew up and back down to do kick Luffy's head, GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL SHOT! Tsuna dodged as he did 3 jabs to the face, with Luffy staggering back and grabbing Tsuna and throwing him up, GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! Tsuna was then hit and was sent to a boulder. Tsuna got up, X-Burner! Luffy then stopped running as the X-Burner hits him. Luffy however, was blocking the attack, as Tsuna flew to Luffy kicking him, Luffy then spun around dizzy as Tsuna speed blitzed him. Luffy then predicted where Tsuna was, GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE! as Tsuna was struck with a large force of power, Tsuna then coughed up blood being sent flying. Luffy jumped up and GOMU GOMU NO GATLING! as flurries of punches hit Tsuna with the last hit being in Tsuna's gut. Tsuna then flew away and was in pain. Luffy punched Tsuna which was directly in the face as the stunned Tsuna was getting hit from all sorts of directions. Luffy then directed the last hit as the finishing blow until Tsuna flew up and did a condensed X-Burner at Luffy which he managed to dodge barely. Tsuna then had his Version Vongola Gear, X-Burner Air! This time it hits Luffy but he managed to withstand the attack. Tsuna flew down to Luffy as Luffy went into Gear Second, GOMU GOMU NO..... Tsuna saw the attack coming, RED HAWK! Tsuna redirected himself to dodge the Red Hawk and went over Luffy to kick his head while in mid-air. Luffy confused was left vulnerable as Tsuna then created a whirlwind of fire catching Luffy into it getting hit all sorts of times. after the attack ended, Tsuna flew to Luffy kicking him in mid-air as the force was so strong that it created a shockwave. GEAR THIRD! Luffy stood as Tsuna looked at Luffy, GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GATLING! as the giant fist was hurling towards Tsuna and sending him into the air, Tsuna then flew into Luffy as their fists connected as Luffy wins the clash. Tsuna thought to himself, "I'll be needing Natsu for this.." He then summoned his Sky Box Animal with a small lion with a visor, mane taking on an appearance of flames, and orange fur with orange eyes. "Let us clash once more!" Tsuna said as Luffy agreed, "Modo Attaco..." As Natsu fuses with the gloves to form a gauntlet as Tsuna rushes at Luffy with their fists clashing but this time Luffy getting hit back. Tsuna then charged up an X-Burner, then fired it hitting Luffy. Luffy got up, and was in his base form, Tsuna propelled himself forward to Luffy, as the Straw Hat Pirate gets ready for an attack. GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! '''Tsuna stopped and was hit by the attack, Luffy suddenly appeared right behind Tsuna, '''GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE! A large force hit Tsuna knocking him back down. Luffy jumped to Tsuna doing a three-hit attack combo, Tsuna countered the last attack going into a flurry of attacks knocking Luffy a few centimeters. Tsuna backed away and did an X-Burner. However, Luffy this time used a Gomu Gomu No Rifle to obliterate the X-Burner as the force of the wind hit Tsuna, GOMU GOMU NO RAIN! Luffy jumps up and does a rapid fire of punches at Tsuna and lastly grabs Tsuna and kicks him away. Tsuna got up with Natsu, GOMU GOMU NO STORM! He does this move as the punches going towards Tsuna, Modo Difesa! '''Natsu then fused with the glove making a black cloak to nullify any attacks Luffy is throwing. Luffy then jumped back surprised as Natsu reverts back with Tsuna using Hyper X-Stream flying around Luffy as flames behind his feet as Luffy was trapped in a tornado of flames. When the flurry of flames stopped, Luffy was in Gear fourth, Tsuna landed and got in a position with both of his hands on opposite sides, '''X-Burner! A beam of sky flames hurls at Luffy, as he obliterated it with Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, a shockwave occurred but the force of the X-Burner puts Luffy back to his normal state, this gave Tsuna a chance to rush down at Luffy and kick him up, following it up with a downwards slam. Luffy was pounded to the ground, a crater was created. "I'm gonna put all my efforts into this attack!" Luffy is about to die, is this really the end? XX-BURNER! '''A beam of flames hurls at Luffy, but this time more powerful and more intimidating. Luffy was staring at Death itself was the XX-Burner now obliterated Luffy to nothing but ashes. Tsuna reverted back to his normal state and sighed. KO! Results '''Boomstick: Holy shit now that is what I call an anime fight! Wiz: While Luffy had some sort of an edge in raw power, Tsuna bested him in speed, and it is a massive gap. Boomstick: Yeah remember that Black Hole feat Tsuna did? Yeah um, that basically triumphs everything Luffy did in terms of speed. Wiz: Now while Luffy had the edge in power and durability, it was no match for Tsuna's sheer amount of abilities to bypass them, and he has so many ways to end Luffy's life. Boomstick: Having the gravity of the sun, all he could do is just manipulate gravity and kill him there! Wiz: And Tsuna fought more threatening foes than Luffy, and has managed to match Enma who is far superior than what Luffy has fought. Boomstick: Considering that you're faster than light, what stops you from speed blitzing your opponent to death? Wiz: Yes, that is correct Boomstick, Luffy's durability won't last either against Tsuna, and considering Tsuna is actually far smarter than Luffy makes the winner decided. Boomstick: Well damn, and you'd think Luffy would be able to withstand many of Tsuna's attacks, but nope! Wiz: Yes, Luffy was quite outclassed except for durability and strength really. Boomstick: Looks like Luffy was burnt in One Piece. Wiz: The winner is Tsunayoshi Sawada Next Time Next Time On Death Battle! ???: Dino Slash! ???: Greninja I choose you! *'Ash is then seen using Battle Bond with Greninja fighting Sawyer, as it then goes to Max discovering a rock and meeting Chomp, as he then turns into a large dinosaur.' MAX! *Max is seen using a move card VS ASH! *Ash then commands his Ash-Greninja to use a giant Water Shuriken defeating Mega Sceptile. Category:Roymaster11 Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles